


Role Models

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: i cannot stress enough how many spoilers for the Avalonverse this fic contains! really, really big spoilers! it takes place some five vorns after anything else in the 'verse and gives away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: sometimes, you don't even realize when you've set a good example for someone.





	

Title: Role Models  
Universe: G1, Avalon AU  
Rating: G  
Characters: Shatter, Sunstreaker  
Summary: sometimes, you don't even realize when you've set a good example for someone.  
Word Count: 1115  
 ** _WARNINGS: i cannot stress enough how many spoilers for the Avalonverse this fic contains! really, really big spoilers! it takes place some five vorns after anything else in the 'verse and gives away at least one major plot point for the continuity. YOU READ THIS FIC AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!_**

that said, bring tissues.

A/N: i'm not sure exactly why i had the mental image that birthed this fic, but it was there and it was persistant. most of this fic was written in about half an hour during my lunch break wednesday. the rest i finished up thursday morning after i got to my aunt's house for thanksgiving. i'm pleased entirely with how it turned out, but it is sad and i cried while i was working on it.

It was relatively peaceful in recent years. The Autobots were not precisely _at peace_ with the Decepticons, but it was a marked difference from the relationship of his youth. Things were peaceful enough, in fact, that the cadets at the colony’s new Military Academy were complaining about their daily weapons practice.

Shatter remembered a time when practice was a luxury, even for him.

He sighed as he subspaced Bluestreak’s rifle and prepared to leave the shooting range. He really didn’t want to listen to them bitch today; they had no idea how lucky they really were.

He didn’t interact with the troops as he walked out—most of them wouldn’t have anything to do with a civilian scientist, high level clearances or not—but he did pause to watch a few of the promising new shooters. Some of them would be snipers and some of them would only be regular troops, but they were still interesting to watch.

It had been a long time before they stopped making him think of Bluestreak, though.

One of the newer cadets swore violently as his shot went wide. It seemed obvious that the younger mech had been trying for a while, because his target was covered in carbon streaks—none of them anywhere near the bull’s eye. Shatter studied the target while the cadet studied his rifle; the shots were predominantly on the right, indicating that perhaps the calibration of the rifle’s aiming mechanism was out of alignment.

“Let me see your rifle,” he said, stepping up behind the cadet.

The cadet gave him a puzzled look, but handed over the rifle. “Sure.”

Shatter held the rifle up to his optic, looking through the targeting mechanism. Then he looked back at the target with his bare optics. He raised the rifle again, ignoring the scope completely, and fired a single shot.

The cadet made a startled noise when he hit the bull’s eye perfectly. “How did you do that?! I haven’t been able to hit anything all day!”

“Targeting mechanisms are easy to break or trick,” Shatter replied. “Remember that your optics are always more reliable than an unliving machine and trust what they tell you. And have your weapon specialist take a look at your scope; it’s causing you to shoot wide to the right when you do use it.”

The cadet nodded. “Are you a sniper?”

Shatter laughed. “No. I’m a marine biologist.”

He walked away from the cadet, who watched him go with shock. As he stepped through the door, he heard the young mech finally find his voice.

“Who was that?”

“Who? The Seeker?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s Shatter. Did he say something to you?”

“Gave me some advice,” the cadet said. “Was he in the army?”

“Nope. Been a civilian as long as anyone at this post can remember.”

“Then how come he’s so good?”

Shatter smiled—a real smile, not the smirk he had picked up from Sunstreaker ages ago—at the reply. “His creator was Bluestreak.”

“Oh.”

That kind of shocked awe was what Shatter felt every time he thought about being raised by Blue and Sunny too. They may not have sparked him, but they had been his creators in every way that mattered.

“He says you should check my scope,” the cadet added.

The scientist chuckled as he passed out of hearing range.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“I hear the new weapon specialist is happy with you,” Sunstreaker said.

“I’m sorry?” Shatter looked up from his freshwater tank at the artist. If he had been any other mech, the scientist might have been upset by the distraction from his observations.

“He was impressed with whatever you said to that cadet today,” Sunny said. “And with your shooting, the sniper corps is screaming about wanting to recruit you again.”

“Thanks, but no,” he replied with a sigh. “I don’t want to be in the military. I want to be studying my fish.”

“I know. I just wanted to tell you that I was proud of you.”

“What for giving advice?”

“No,” Sunstreaker replied. “For being you.”

Shatter was touched. Bluestreak had said things like that all the time—and always meant them—but Sunstreaker had always been less generous with his random praise. It wasn’t that Sunny didn’t love him—Primus knew he loved him enough for ten mechs, and had that much love again for his sister—it was just that he had always reserved the praise and his pride in the sparkling he had raised for the really big events. Everything else went unspoken between them.

Sunstreaker’s paintings held enough words for eternity, anyway.

“Thanks, Sunny.” Shatter gave him a warm smile. “That means a lot.”

“It’s funny,” the artist said, moving to stand next to him and looking down at the fish in the tank. “Sometimes when I’m with you, you’re so much like me it’s scary. And other times you’re so much like Bluestreak that I want to cry. How did you manage that? Your sister is like a clone of my brother.”

The scientist didn’t particularly follow Sunstreaker’s train of thought, but he had odd thought tangents since Bluestreak was deactivated. The sniper had left a profound mark on the artist.

“You both brought out the best in me,” he replied. “I guess I just want to be like you in any way I can.”

Sunstreaker smiled, something that was rare in the last several years. “Blue brought out the best in everybody. I was just along for the ride.”

“You were just as important to me,” Shatter told him. “I wanted to be just like you when I was growing up. Until Perceptor gave me the shark tank, anyway. You were strong and smart and fearless and I wanted to be just like that.”

“I was always scared that I’d mess something up, especially after Static was sparked. And you’re both smarter than me. I only managed to stay a step ahead of you because Blue was there to help.”

“I still wanted to be you. And I still hope that if I have to, I can be as strong and fearless when it matters.” The Seeker set his data pad on the corner of the tank and pulled Sunstreaker into a hug. “I don’t know if I could be as strong as I’ve seen you be when it counts.”

“Blue was stronger than I ever was. If you learned strength, you learned it from him and not me.”

Shatter wasn’t going to argue. Sunstreaker was a different kind of strong than Bluestreak had been.

“I love you,” he told the older mech.

“Love you too, Shatter.”

Neither of them mentioned how much they both sounded like Bluestreak then.  


also, please click my eggs!  
[](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/F4HB) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/eRPC) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/xOrr) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/Bz5S)


End file.
